Trust
by Sky the wolfdog9
Summary: Slight AU. Rex couldn't believe how much trust someone could lose. Rex/Noah, boyxboy, gay/homosexual, mentions of child abuse and rape. Thanks for the 10,000 plus hits!
1. Chapter 1

** Ugh, I just had to start this story because it's been nagging at me for…uh…two months? Maybe more, but I can't really stand it much longer. XP So here's my newest story.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rex was currently zooming after a big human plant Evo on his hover motorcycle in a downpour of rain; drenching everything without shelter from the falling droplets of water. Plus, the sky was almost as dark as nighttime even though it was in the middle of the day.

"Dang, this Evo is fast!" Rex grunted to himself as he sped up to keep sight of the mutated human. The green Evo was tall, had vines and spikes sticking out of it and a head that was split sickly in two. Everything zoomed by in a gray blur due to Rex's high speed on the hovering vehicle, wiping up water from puddles that had formed on the ground. Rex was about to get within a good range from the Evo when a yellow blur caught his eye, making him skid to a stop.

"What are you doing?" Six's snapped from a small communicator in Rex's ear. Rex didn't reply and the hovering vehicle shifted back into his legs as he walked over to the alley that he spotted the unusual color. When he spotted what the source of the color was, Rex to a slight step back in shock. A boy around his age was lying on the ground, obviously out cold, wore terribly tattered clothes and absolutely soaked. Rex pondered on what he should do before picking the boy up in hesitation. Rex could tell immediately that the kid was way too light for his age, he felt like 80 pounds, what was up with that?

"Rex," Six snapped to get Rex's attention. "What are you doing?" Six continued; irritation clear in his voice.

"Six, when we get back to base; can you dig up some files?"

Rex sat in his room; waiting for results from Holiday and information from Six. Three soft knocks sounded from the other side of Rex's door to his room. Getting up, Rex walked over to the door and opened it to let Holiday in.

"So, what's up with that kid?" Rex asked; eager to know why the boy was dangerously underweight.

"Well, like you said, he's way too underweight, if you had brought him here any later, I'm afraid he wouldn't have made it," Holiday announced. "But, he's got a load of bruises, burns, gashes, all of that stuff," Holiday continued. Rex was surprised; this was no teen that was just trying to maintain a weight. Just as Rex was about to make a comment, Six walked up to the entrance to the room.

"The kid's name is Noah, but I couldn't pull up a last name," Six reported as Rex turned his attention to the agent in green. "He's been severely abused and raped by his parents since he was three years of age until they were caught and arrested. Noah was placed in a foster home, but he managed to escape and went undetected for quite a while," Six continued.

"So this ki- Noah, has been barely hanging to life for eleven years?" Rex concluded and earned a nod from Six.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Noah woke up, all he could really see was the white ceiling of the room; thinking that he was dead, Noah tried to sit up, but failed and that clarified that he wasn't dead. Plus, if he were dead, he wouldn't have felt as horrible as he did at the moment. Noah figured that he had caught something when he was out in the rain because his head was pounding worse than it was earlier, or however long he was out. Slightly starting to panic, Noah looked over to his side to see nobody in the room he was in at the moment. This time, Noah forced himself to sit up, grunting in pain from a large wound on his right side. Noah noticed that he was in dry clothes, not the old, tattered ones he wore for years straight. Noah was about to step off of the medical bed when the sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway outside of the medical room. Noah lay back down and pretended to be asleep, not wanting to deal with anyone, he just didn't trust it.

"So he should be fine once he's back to a healthy weight and all of that," Holiday explained as she and Rex walked into the medical room that held Noah. Rex examined Noah, he wasn't drenched anymore and was in some of his clothes so that he wouldn't get sick or worse than what he might've had. Holiday picked up a syringe and filled it with a clear liquid before approaching Noah who had one eye cracked open just enough to see, but not bee seen doing so. When Holiday turned around, bringing the syringe in view, fear struck Noah immediately as Holiday approached him. Rex barely had time to register what happened, one second Holiday was about to insert the syringe into Noah's arm and then in a flash, Holiday was holding a table for support and the syringe was lying on the ground, shattered. Rex was shocked at how much fear and pain that was displayed in Noah's gray eyes; Rex didn't even think that, that wasn't even the teen's real eye color. Plus, that was fast, Rex couldn't believe how fast Noah moved even if he was in poor condition; Rex believed that the blond was faster than Six.

"Whoa, calm down," Rex called and took a step closer to Noah, catching his attention, that's when Rex didn't dare take another step closer. Rex could hear the shaky breaths Noah was forcing from the sudden movement and Rex became more alert when he spotted blood seeping through his shirt on his right side.

"Noah, calm down; I'm not going to hurt you," Holiday said when she recovered from having her hand violently attacked. Noah didn't know how this woman knew his name, but he really didn't want to be around these two people anymore. Every wound he sustained was burning and searing in horrible pain, but Noah forced himself to stand his ground. If he didn't know someone, or the person acted as if they were going to hurt him; he would defend himself and that was that. Rex resumed his approach towards Noah before moving as fast as he could, grabbing the teen and restraining him. Noah reacted by throwing his elbow back, smacking Rex spot on the Solar Plexus.

"Six, we need help here," Holiday said into the communicator in her ear and earned an 'affirmative' from Six. "Noah, we're not trying to hurt you, work with us," Holiday tried to reassure Noah who broke free from Rex and dashed for the door. Rex and Holiday dashed after the runaway teen, bursting through the double doors that led into and out of the medical wing. Rex spotted Six turn left and he and Holiday followed. Noah pushed himself as hard as he could; becoming lightheaded before falling foreword and contacting with the floor harshly. Breathing rapidly and struggling to do so, Noah squeezed his eyes shut as the echoes of rushed footsteps became louder and louder.

Rex sat in his room, thinking on what had just occurred. He never knew someone could lose so much trust in others to fear every person they came across, no matter how kind they were. But the amount of fear in Noah's eyes had Rex shocked; Rex couldn't fathom how scared Noah was, Rex defiantly wouldn't want to experience that amount of fright. Rex didn't want to see the rest of the blonds wounds as well, he had enough on his arms; burns, cuts, bruises and he even saw a gash that looked like someone had manually ripped the flesh off, but not enough to completely rip it off. If Rex wanted to earn this kids trust, it would probably never happen, but with Rex's determination, he was going to try anyways.

Rex woke up to a soft knock on his door; getting up and opening the door, Rex was greeted by Holiday who looked pretty concerned.

"What's up?" Rex asked, leaning against the doorframe tiredly.

"Just so you know ahead of time, Noah is half blind," Holiday announced and Rex gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" Rex asked, tilting his head slightly.

"He has a faded eyesight, so what you can see, he can only see half of what you would be able to see and his eyes can't absorb light very much anymore, so it's like he's in a dim room," Holiday explained.

"So you're warning me to never have him in a dark room?" Rex asked, blinking a few times.

"Uh, sure, just be warned that he'll probably walk into things every now and then," Holiday answered, tapping her finger on her clipboard.

"Can't we do anything about it?" Rex asked.

"Yes we can, but he most likely won't let us and I'm not going to force him. I believe that he lost his eyesight from having his mother or father placing a lighter right up to his eye and lighting it, so his eye is permanently burned unless we do something about it," Holiday explained and earned a nod from Rex.

"Aw, this kinda sucks," Rex groaned as he walked back into his room and flopped onto the small love seat in his room; probably the _only_ couch in the Providence tower. Holiday perked to attention when Six came up on the communicator in her ear.

"He's on the run again," Holiday announced to Rex who got up and ran out with Holiday not too far behind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**First chapter done; don't worry, I'll keep up with '**_**In the other's shoes**_**' along with this one. So, if you're going to review, please, please, PLEASE be nice, my self esteem is low enough and my soul is fragile; it says so on the box. Peace out my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay, I'm updating this story as well so that it doesn't fall too far behind…actually…it's only been like…two days? Bleh, I don't care right now, I'm just going to update.**

** LOOKIE HERE, HEY, OVER HERE! This is for Strapped-In-A-Strait-Jacket; I bought my soul on eBay (starts singing the eBay song by Weird Al), I thought that they were 15 so Noah turned 15 when he was homeless and away form the foster people. Plus a lighter to the eyes won't ONLY hurt in the morning. XP**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Noah's heart pounded wildly as he dashed through the halls blindly, since all of the walls were white along with ceiling and floor, Noah was completely dependant on different shades of light. It was like he was in a big white room on an invisible treadmill, Noah felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. When there was no different shades of light, Noah would smash into a wall and immediately turn in a different direction in hopes of a better chance of escape. By now he had been on the run for an hour and he was exhausted; he had an extremely small amount of energy from the start and he was limping painfully. Noah was about to deem himself lost when a large black and red figure appeared from the left. Figuring that there was also a right turn, Noah took the chance and took a right turn; lucky for him, there was a right turn and he could see a different color other than white; it was blue and some other colors. That meant that he was close to an exit.

Rex really didn't believe Holiday at the moment about the eyesight thing; Noah seemed just fine; he took the turn at the right time. Rex ran after the blond when he noticed an exit; Noah was heading right for it and they were on the third floor.

"Wait!" Rex called to the runaway teen when Noah took a left turn. Rex sighed in relief, Noah either sensed or actually saw the stairs to the left of the balcony that lead to the ground. Maybe Noah saw the railing and was that smart with blurry colors and figures, plus the fact that things were pretty dim for the boy.

Noah had no idea how many flights of stairs he needed to take, but he kept pushing on, practically jumping all of the stairs, making a risk of opening some wounds that just didn't want to stay closed. Noah jumped down another flight of stairs and toppled over, all of his energy spent. Noah felt a pair of arms scoop him up easily because his lack of weight and being picked up made Noah jump. Expertly maneuvering a flashy move, Noah was standing on the ground and the person had landed on a small table, tipping it over.

"If I'm going back, I'd rather walk," Noah stated shakily as he took a fighting stance while the person stood up.

"I don't think that you'll be able to make it all the way back," The voice wasn't a female, so it wasn't that doctor who tried to inject him with something, so it must be the other boy that was in the room with her. Noah squinted his eyes; his vision was so much better when he first woke up in this strange white place, it had just worsened as he tried to escape twice; maybe it was the use of energy that made things worse for his eyes. Noah struggled to make out or memorize the facial features of the other teen, his memory really wasn't all that good anymore either.

"I'll be fine," Noah half growled; he really didn't want to be around anyone, heck, these days he never wanted to be around anyone; who knows if they'll hurt you physically, mentally or emotionally.

Rex really didn't like the way Noah talked; it was too strained and held a load of anxiety that seemed unhealthy. Rex could tell that Noah was extremely uneasy with being around people and Rex sure was determined to get that trust back; at least a little, just enough for Noah to be calm around others for a certain amount of time.

"Come on," Rex ordered as he started up the steps. Noah stared at the steps for a while, measuring their distance and height even though he really didn't need to, he did it just to be safe with his half blindness. Rex watched as Noah examined the steps and carefully made his way up, light on his feet, Rex guessed that he was light on his feet for when someone intends to hurt him; he would either fight back or make a mad dash for it. Noah struggled to get to the top of the first flight of steps; going down steps was much easier for everyone. When he made it to the top, Noah toppled over, exhaustion eating away at him. Noah was surprised when he didn't feel his head contact with the floor of whatever he was on…a balcony? Instead, he felt the other teen catch him before he hit the floor.

"Told you," Rex pointed out and picked up Noah bridle style.

"Let me down," Noah demanded, frowning in discomfort; he had never felt this kind of warmth, but he wasn't going to get used to it.

"No way, I'm not gonna risk you getting a concussion," Rex answered. 'What the heck is a concussion?' was all that Noah could think of at the moment, but didn't ask, back at his old home, if he were to ask a question, he was asking for a beating (not literally) so he won't risk is here either. "Anyways, my name's Rex," Rex introduced and earned no response from Noah. "Can you at least answer me? You remind me of Six when I say something," Rex continued and earned an irritated hum from Noah who slightly glared up at Rex. Rex was surprised at how much hate was directed at him, Noah probably didn't mean to send that much, but probably thought that it was normal since he would do it often. That made Rex shut up for now.

Holiday waited for either Rex or Six to return with Noah who had tried to escape yet again within less than a half of an hour. Just when she was about to exit the small medical room; Rex entered, carrying Noah bridal style.

"How'd you manage to carry him?" Holiday asked, rather surprised. "I thought that you or Six would be dragging him back," Holiday continued.

"There's no way we'd get him to trust us like that," Rex answered; Noah was currently asleep, obviously spent for the day.

"Okay, hopefully this time I can give him this shot," Holiday said as she took out another syringe and drew some of the liquid that she had failed to inject Noah with a half of an hour ago. She nervously approached Noah after Rex placed him on the medical bed and stuck the needle into Noah's arm. The thing that Holiday was afraid of happened; Noah's eyes shot open and he jabbed her hand before pulling the syringe out of his arm; luckily, Holiday had injected enough of the liquid so that she wouldn't have to make a third attempt.

Noah stared up at the snow white ceiling, trying to keep the dull ache in his arm out of his mind. He decided to think about earlier that day when that Rex kid picked him up. He'd never in his whole life been picked up in a kind manner. Whenever he was picked up, it was to choke him or other reasons similar to that. Rex on the other hand, wasn't rough or forced, he was kinder…more gentle and that was something Noah hadn't been exposed to until now to his knowledge. Maybe just _maybe_ he could place a little trust on the other teen, but just to be safe, he wouldn't get too comfortable, there's no way Noah would get attached that easily. So from now on, Noah would still protect himself from any of these people, he's not going to trust anybody, even if he wanted to, it would be near impossible for that to happen since he had somehow programmed his mind to never trust. Hopefully he doesn't get any shots tomorrow…

XXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, here's the second chapter! XP Got nothing to say really, so if you review, please be kind, my soul is fragile; I didn't notice the **_**fragile**_** warning when I bought my soul on eBay. XP Peace out my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi everybody, I gotta tell you all that I'm off to church camp for five days tomorrow. So with nothing else to say; enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Well, he really just needs good rest, reach a reasonable weight and have his wounds healed to be perfectly healthy," Holiday announced as she examined her clipboard.

"What do you think is a reasonable weight?" Rex asked from his spot on a bench like seat.

"Around 120 and 130 pounds," Holiday answered as she walked over to a table piled with papers and files.

"How much does he weigh?" Rex continued his questioning.

"Rex; you ask a lot of questions," Holiday sighed in slight irritation. "Anyways, he's around 60," Holiday continued with her answer.

"What, 60? Are you serious, how can he still be alive?" Rex cried out while Holiday closed her eyes, trying to tune out Rex's outburst. Huffing, Rex stood up and walked out, he had noted Holiday's stress from his bickering, so he decided to leave her be. The minute Rex opened the door to his room; he had a heel connect with his forehead, knocking him onto his bottom. "Ouch, what was that for?" growled angrily as he stood up, rubbing his throbbing forehead.

"Sorry," Noah simply replied and slightly dropped his defensive pose.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Rex asked after he had lowered his hand from his aching forehead. Noah turned around and walked deeper into the room; giving Rex no answer. "Come on, at least answer me," Rex whined, following the blond into his own room. After still receiving no answer from the other teen, Rex exhaled in frustration. "Well when was the last time you took a shower; you look like you've never done so," Rex continued, changing the topic.

"I don't know," Noah finally gave Rex an answer, yet not making eye contact with the Evo.

"Well, it'd be good to start with that," Rex stated. "I'll have to show you how to use it," Rex continued and walked over to the small bathroom to the right. Noah hesitated in following Rex; remembering the terrible things his parents had done to him. Rex looked over his shoulder to look at his new companion. "Well? I'm not gonna do anything to you except tell you how the shower works," Rex reassured before turning his head and continued on. Noah pondered about it for a while and remained in his spot in front of the bathroom and again, Rex looked over his shoulder. "Come on, you're acting like a scared dog," Rex said, getting slightly impatient with Noah.

"Rex, you've got a mission," Holiday's voice interrupted into Rex's earpiece.

"I'm on it," Rex answered. "Maybe later," Rex said to Noah before walking off.

Noah shyly approached Holiday, unsure of what she would do to him.

"What do you need Noah?" Holiday asked, looking over her shoulder to gaze kindly at the abused kid. Noah really didn't answer, but looked at the computer screen that calculated Rex's activity. Holiday didn't speak, letting Noah do what he wanted at the moment. Holiday watched while Noah looked at the constantly changing screen with a faint look of loneliness in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Holiday asked, looking at the blond. Like Rex; Holiday received no answer from Noah. Holiday was slightly irritated by how filthy Noah was, she was surprised that he didn't have any problems with it. Well, the fact that he lived with that filth for years on end; Noah probably wasn't fazed by it at all. "Do you want something to eat?" Holiday asked.

"I…don't know…" Noah answered. Noah's answer confused Holiday; the poor kid was probably starved for so long that he couldn't even feel it anymore. Holiday was about to place a hand on Noah's shoulder, but immediately thought other wise since Noah would probably defend himself.

"Noah, you should take a shower, you're covered in dirt and grime," Holiday pointed out.

"Rex suggested that as well," Noah answered, ceasing to look away from the computer screen. Holiday remained silent and let the awkward seconds tick by until she couldn't manage it much longer.

"Come; I will show you how the shower works," Holiday spoke up and walked off. Noah looked at her retreating back and thought about whether he should follow or stay still. After a few seconds of thinking, Noah slowly took off after Holiday.

"This handle will turn it on; if you turn it to the red side, it'll be warm and the further you turn it; it'll get hotter, same goes with the cold side," Holiday explained. "The towels are over there," Holiday pointed to a small white, woven basket that held three body towels. "Well, I'll be where you found me if you need me," Holiday concluded and left.

Holiday watched the computer screen intently, making sure nothing went wrong with Rex while he was taking care of an Evo, though, Holiday was still thinking about Noah. What will they do with him once he became healthy again, another thing she had to worry about; she had to get some blood samples from the boy and that would prove a challenge since he showed signs of having a phobia of them. Sighing in frustration, Holiday directed her attention back to the computer screen, trying to distract herself from her new duties.

Rex came back with the widest grin Holiday had even seen ever since he was able to snatch Six's sunglasses. She still wondered how Rex managed that.

"What's with the grinning?" Holiday questioned without looking up from her paperwork.

"You should've seen the beating Six took!" Rex burst before beginning to laugh hysterically. Rolling her eyes, Holiday stood up and walked over to Rex.

"You're crazy," She simply stated before walking past the guffawing teen. Rex followed the doctor; still snickering as Holiday made her way to his room.

"What are you up to?" Rex asked after his laughing died out.

"Taught Noah how to use the shower," Holiday answered.

"Be careful; I got a kick to the forehead when I entered," Rex warned, motioning to his forehead where a small bruise had formed; though it wasn't very noticeable.

"That's why we knock," Holiday pointed out and knocked on the door to emphasize her point. Noah opened the door cautiously and when he saw Rex and Holiday, he continued on with fewer hesitances. Rex was surprised at how filthy Noah was; his hair was once a dirty faded blond and now it was easy to be identified as blond and not a grayish yellow. His skin was clean of the dirt and muck that was splattered all over him. "Looking nice," Holiday greeted with a smile. "How are you feeling now?" Holiday asked.

"I guess that I can say a little better," Noah answered sincerely.

"Come on, you have to eat something," Holiday urged as she walked off in a different direction. Noah watched her walk off for a few seconds like before, thinking about whether he should eat something.

"Well whether you want to or not, you're going to eat something," Rex announced as he grabbed Noah's arm and dragged him along, forgetting about his new companions caution with others touching him. Noah swiftly turned and twisted Rex's arm behind his head, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Please don't do that," Noah simply warned before letting the Evo go; wow, that totally caught Rex off guard.

"Be careful with making physical contact with him," Holiday announced without looking over her shoulder at Rex. Noah continued walking as if what he had done had never happened while Rex stood in that spot for a second or two before walking on with the other two.

"Thanks for warning me, though; you're message is kinda late," Rex grumbled as he caught up with Holiday.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, this is all I'm going to write for tonight. Nothing else to say except for if you're going to review; be gentle because my soul is fragile. Peace out my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Well people, my virus attacked me before I went to camp so I was too sick to go and had to stay back, you know, hang low, relax, all of that good stuff TT TT. Well; here's a new chapter, enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rex couldn't believe how many times he had the urge to slap his forehead the rest of that day. Turns out Noah didn't know that you could eat plants, had never been introduced to meats and practically everything else that was on the menu at Providence. Never heard of a hamburger, broccoli, cheese, noodles, tomatoes, lettuce and everything else normal; so when Holiday questioned Noah on what his parents fed him, Noah shrugged and said that it came in a big bag with a picture of a dog on it.

"Dear lord they fed him dry dog food," Holiday had whispered to Rex. The fact that Noah had to dig in the trash to get food after his parents were arrested had him introduced to things like half eaten bananas and bread, stuff like that, but never anything more complex than a simple steak. Having heard of what foods Noah had eaten, Holiday decided to start with something simple like a steak which Bobo grilled outside since the monkey volunteered to attempt at making a steak. Much to Rex's surprise; the chimpanzee did pretty well. The only thing Rex was dreading was the blood drawing he and Holiday were going to attempt tomorrow in the afternoon. Rex knew well enough that Noah would not cooperate very well when it came to needles and things that looked like they could hurt a person.

Rex and Holiday met in the medical room to talk about what they were going to do about the blood drawing that was going to happen in the future.

"Rex, I can't believe I'm asking you this but, what do you think we should do to get his blood samples?" Holiday asked. "Don't say anything that'll be reckless," Holiday added when Rex was about to say something.

"I think that we should sedate him," Rex answered.

"Not likely, that has to do with a needle as well," Holiday turned down Rex's idea, shaking her head to emphasize her point. After hearing Holiday's opinion, Rex went into a thinking mode that he rarely used. The doctor waited for Rex's answer, thinking herself on what to do about the situation, she needed to get a blood sample to test for any diseases, parasites, etc, just to be notified about it.

"Knock him out?" Rex spoke up after a period of long silence and thinking.

"I'm not sure if that'll really work with the trust thing," Again, Holiday had shot down another one of his suggestions and the two fell into another moment of silent thinking. Rex really wanted to start hitting his head against the wall since his brain wasn't coming up with anything. Looks like knocking Noah out was a no-no, reassuring defiantly wasn't going to work, period, force was just going to keep them from gaining his trust, so what other option was there?

"Well I've got nothing, I can't think of anything," Rex finally broke the silence. "I mean, what can we do? He'll turn down reassurance, force will not work and you turned down knocking him out," Rex continued in frustration of not knowing what to do.

"I'm not sure either Rex, don't get frustrated; we'll figure this out," Holiday reassured before returning to her thinking mode.

The next day came pretty quickly with all of the thinking Rex was doing for the past few hours and before he knew it, it was time to attempt the blood drawing.

"Noah, come with me," Rex called, feeling like he was talking to a dog by the way he sounded. Noah refused to move, somehow sensing the thing Rex was trying to coax him into. One thing Noah knew was that it was something he wouldn't like by the way Rex gave away his slight anxiety though body language. "Come on," Rex slightly pleaded after a moment of no answer. Noah looked over at the blurry, dim figure of Rex; the body language that gave things away to him wasn't the facial, but the rest of his body movement. Rex stared into Noah's grey eyes that couldn't really see much anymore and saw no emotion in them, just a dull carelessness. "At least come with me and I won't bother you for the rest of the day," Rex continued after another period of silence. Noah finally stood up and followed Rex, secretly planning his escape. The two entered the medical room, unluckily for Rex and Holiday; Rex forgot to close the door after he entered.

"Okay Noah, sit right here and just relax," Holiday instructed before turning around to grab a syringe. The minute Noah heard the almost inaudible cling of the syringe when Holiday picked it up; he shot up and dashed out the door, Rex in tow since the teenaged Evo knew that Noah would attempt an escape again.

"Man, he thinks that he's a Greyhound!" Rex yelled as he slowly fell behind the blond. Noah was doing fine the first three minutes of running but soon started to tire from his wounds that wouldn't close. Grunting in pain, Noah tripped on his own feet and landed on the cold floor with a sickening _crack_ as his head contacted the floor first. Rex skidded to a stop and kneeled next to Noah reaching out to pick the blond up only to have his hand slapped away. Taking a small step back, Rex looked into Noah's eyes once more, this time; he saw hate and a hint of fear.

"Okay, let's just settle with checking his wounds first," Holiday announced when she finally caught up with the two teens.

Noah sat on the examination table, half conscious since Holiday had managed to get a small sedative in him when he was down. The sedative wasn't enough to knock him out cold, but it was enough to make him groggy and unable to do much activity. Holiday took off Noah's shirt and immediately flinched. The teen's torso was littered with cuts, scars, bruises, burns, belt marks that didn't seem to want to fade and stab wounds. There was a huge gash on his right side by his ribs where it looked like someone just grabbed his skin and ripped it off; which most likely happened. There were four long gashes along his left shoulder as if an animal slashed him. There were a lot more wounds that were larger than Holiday's fist, but the one on his right side on the ribs was the worst. It was terribly infected and Holiday was surprised that Noah was still alive. Rex slightly shied away from the sight and a weak wave of nausea took over for a few seconds before fading.

"Ouch," Was all Rex could muster up while Holiday recovered from the shock of the sight and started examining the 'stoned' teenager. After checking his wounds, Holiday examined Noah's eyes, furrowing her eyebrows before moving on to get a blood sample from him. When Holiday took out the syringe again, Noah seemed to have snapped out of his sedated state and started to come to. The minute the syringe was in Noah's line of vision, the blond jumped up, but was held down by Rex. "Hey, hey, calm down!" Rex cried out as Noah struggled in a slightly sedated state, reducing his hidden strength to the amount he looked like he would have.

"Let me go!" Noah demanded angrily before elbowing Rex sharply in the Solar Plexus, making the Evo double over and let go of Noah.

"No way, I'm not letting you go!" Rex replied harshly before restraining the blond again. Unfortunately for Noah, the sedatives started to kick up again and Noah started to slow down and started to renter his groggy, 'stoned' state.

Rex lay in his bed, staring up into space; Holiday had decided to keep Noah in the medical ward for further examination of his wounds and just to keep an eye on the boy. Just thinking about what chaos might happen the next day stressed Rex. Man, this was crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, here's the next chapter to our story. Got nothing else to say, you know the drill, fragile soul, nice reviews, etc…Peace out my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Well I'm back and I keep forgetting to say that I have a Deviantart account and that my username is Skythewolfdog9 (Sorry, don't know how to put up links on profile…), plus, I'm gonna figure out how to get pictures on there soon. WARNING! THIS STORY WILL **_**NOT**_** I REPEAT; **_**NOT**_** HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!** **Thank you! ^^**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Rex lazily leaned back on the small loveseat in his room; channel surfing out of boredom. He had been deprived of missions since Evo activity wasn't very frequent at that moment which was totally normal sometimes since it would happen every now and then. Noah was probably in the medical ward; trying to escape Holiday's medical wrath unless she drugged him again and Bobo was off playing poker with some other Providence agents; leaving poor Rex with nothing to do but channel surf through shows he didn't even know about. Nothing looked very appealing to the Evo, so he ended up turning the television off, staring at its blank screen and at his reflection. Thinking for a moment; Rex decided to see if Holiday had drugged his new companion. Standing up, Rex trotted over to the door and headed for the medical wing.

Holiday sighed in frustration as she tested Noah's blood sample yet _again_. The blond should've picked up something but didn't seem to have anything that would show in the blood. She didn't get it, Noah had been stuffed in a basement that was practically sub-zero when it came to temperature, was fed dog food for practically his whole life, had never showered (until that day) and was skin and bones. There had to be at least _something_.

"Hey doc, what's up?" Rex's voice sounded from behind. Holiday figured that Rex wanted to see if she had drugged his new companion.

"What do you want?" Holiday asked, running Noah's blood though another test as Rex approached from behind.

"I wanna know what you're doing," Rex stated, peering at the screen that Holiday was intently focusing on. "I don't see anything so special about any of that," Rex pointed out.

"Rex, go away please," Holiday half demanded, waving her hand in a shooing motion. Rolling his eyes, Rex walked for the door.

"Did you drug Noah?" Rex asked as he stopped in front of the exit.

"Leave," Holiday snapped, making Rex scurry off. Walking away from the medical ward, Rex furrowed his eyebrows; Holiday was in a pretty sunny mood at that moment. As Bobo walked by, Rex waved the chimpanzee over.

"Careful, Holiday's in a sunny mood today," Rex warned.

"Oh boy," Bobo sighed as he shook his head. "That's not good," Bobo continued. When Holiday was in this so called sunny mood, you would want to stay away from her. She probably stayed up all night testing the other teen's blood for some reason Rex didn't know about since he really didn't see anything special on that screen. "So; where's the blond troublemaker?" Bobo asked after a minute of silence between the two and earned a shrug of the shoulders from Rex.

"I don't know, he wasn't in the medical room," Rex answered after shrugging his shoulders in cluelessness.

"Dandy," Bobo simply stated before walking off in a different direction. Rex watched the monkey off before continuing on his way.

XXXXXXXXXX

_When he woke up, he was stiff from the frigid temperature the basement harbored. Nothing kept him warm and he could almost see his breath as he breathed heavily. The basement had no windows and the air conditioning was constantly running; probably on purpose. When he heard the door creak open, fear was the first thing that would hit him before the physical abuse started. He would usually start his day with a beating and when they were bad, he would lay crumpled on the ground and not get up until a few hours of pain and tears had passed. He was only six; what had he done wrong? Then after the beating; his mother would toss a pie tin down full of dry dog food along with a bottle of water that was only one third full. The food would scatter and the door would close; leaving the poor boy in darkness, relying on his sense of touch to find the small pebbles of food. He would down the water in a second and then curl up again for warmth; waiting for the sexual abuse to come. On good days, his father wouldn't do it, on bad days, it could happen up to three times. He was only six, what had he done wrong?_

Slowly opening his eyes, Noah finally freed himself from the torturous realm of memories and entered reality. He was thankful that he was able to escape those terrible pains which he called mother and father. Taking in his surroundings, he again was thankful of also escaping that freezing room that was in the freezing basement. He was now in a place that wasn't really air conditioned and bright. Even though his eye sight was failing him, his other senses were slowly heightening, keeping him from becoming vulnerable to a threat. He had never experienced kindness from another, just torture and had taken a first impression that all humans were coldhearted and cruel. The guy in the green was what he expected, but the brown haired woman and the other teen weren't what he had expected. They didn't force him to do anything he didn't like except for that time when they stuck a needle in him and he had become very drowsy. They wouldn't make any physical contact, except for the teen; he seemed to be kind of reckless, what was his name? Ah yes, Rex, quite the doggish name for a human. Noah closed his eyes and remembered the day he had lost the best of his vision.

_He didn't even try to struggle; that would only result in more physical pain dealt by his mother and when it was dealt by his father; that was even worse. His mother said something about being a 'bad kid' and dragged him over to a closet where she kept her tools of torture. She took out something small and red. Noah didn't see a treat in that small object until she flipped the lid and a small fire erupted from the lighter. His instincts told him that fire was something good and bad. Noah fought the urge to struggle; but ended up wiggling like a frightened dog making a poor attempt at resisting. His mother yelled at him and then slapped him, making Noah halt right there. He was ten and this was first encounter with fire. As the flame approached his eyes, he couldn't help but widen them. Then a blood curling scream erupted as the flame slowly burned his left eye and soon moved to his right. _

Taking a deep breath, Noah opened his eyes again, life really wasn't fair for him; he wasn't sure about the others at this place, but he knew that his was pretty bad. Noah sat up from his position and spotted Holiday restlessly staring at a screen that emitted light, clicking the mouse furiously as she struggled to solve something. The look on her face made Noah slightly nervous since that expression was one that his mother would make when she came home from a stressful day. Holiday sighed and looked up, finding Noah awake.

"Oh, hello Noah, please, just stay there, I'm trying to work right now," Holiday asked as she returned her gazed to the screen. Noah didn't want to sit in the bed but decided to listen to the woman. He had forgotten her name and decided to remember it when it came up again instead of asking. Asking questions was a big no-no at 'home'. Sighing before lying down, Noah decided to sort through his memories since he had nothing else to do. They were all terrible except for the ones of when he was in this big building of pure white. Yeah the first few moments scared him, but he grew accustomed to them ever so slightly, the only thing he couldn't get used to was the needles and sharp objects; too many flash backs of his mothers stabbing sprees. Noah was confused at the only memory that wouldn't strike him in the heart with fear; it was the one when the Rex boy had to carry him back into the large building. It was a neutral feeling, but no fear, hate or anything similar to those; but he didn't feel anything that was the opposite of fear and hate, it was just a moment of blankness. Noah decided to cast that aside for a while and lay back down on the bed, returning to the realm of pain and agony that he had made himself.

_Left on the cold floor of the basement, bleeding with no medical attention and starving. He relied on the mornings where he'd get those round pebbles and the evenings where he'd get the same stuff. They were bland and had a strange texture; it really wasn't a hard one but more of a crunchy then mushy taste that he got used to. Some days it would taste like cardboard and others it wouldn't, maybe his mother was switching brands once she ran out. But before breakfast and dinner, he'd always get a beating, mostly physical contact of the limbs but sometimes his mother would bring down a knife or some ammonia to shove down his throat along with some liquid soap. When things were bad, she'd go to the belt and later in his life; the lighter and beer bottles. Sometimes she'd break one of his arms or legs and wait a few months before she'd do it again. Everyday; he'd stare up at the darkness all around him and wait for either a beating, a rape from his father, food, anything that'd rip him from the agony of silence and loneliness, especially the darkness. There'd always be a light on if his mother or father would come down, but never when he was tossed some food and water. He knew how to talk; but had never used his voice in front of his parents, only noises, no words would ever escape his lips after the time he asked why his mother was hitting him. That resulted in a painful ripping of the skin. She had snapped and grabbed the skin around his right side and tore it off like a knife to butter. That had happened when he was fourteen. What had he done wrong? He didn't know and probably never will…_

XXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm done with this kinda depressing chapter. My first encounter with fire: the results? I was **_**terrified**_**. There were no lightings of candles around me on birthdays, no fireplace, no nothing that had to do with fire until I was ten XP. My little brothers first encounter with fire? I'm sure that he loved it. Anyways, if you're going to review, be nice, my soul is fragile; so peace out my friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Well, after a while of boredom, I finally decided to update since I really had nothing else to do. Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXX**

As the weeks passed with an agonizingly slow pace, Rex finally saw a glimmer of hope for when Noah, for the first time, didn't struggle while having a needle stuck into his arm. Another sign was when Noah slipped a small smile towards Holiday, gosh; Rex really wished that it was aimed towards him. Noah had started to open up to Rex and Holiday very slowly without catching onto it; which was a good thing in their case. He would still earn a kick to the face every now and then for sneaking up on the blond, but other than that, the cold stares and defensive poses have been dropped by Noah; undetected. That was a huge sigh of relief; at least the teen was able to trust them instead of forever living a paranoid life, constantly on the look out for strangers that looked like they were intent of hurting him.

"Noah's made quite the progress," Rex pointed out when he entered the medical ward Holiday hung out in most of the days. "No more daily kicks to the face!" Rex continued triumphantly with a wide smile.

"Good, no more lost brain cells for you either," Holiday remarked with a smug smirk as she filed some papers before finishing whatever she was working on. "You need them," Holiday continued; jokingly and Rex knew it. "So, how's he doing?" Holiday asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Huh? You mean Noah? He's doing well I guess," Rex answered, scratching the back of his head. "I haven't really seen him in a while, come to think about it," Rex continued in a thoughtful manner. After a minute of silence, Rex shrugged his shoulders and said, "I got nothing."

"Okay, at least he's opening up to us," Holiday said as she walked out of the medical ward with Rex in tow. "He's finally braved the needle, a few tremors, but other than that, he's just fine," Holiday explained as they headed for nowhere in particular. The two continued to walk until they spotted Six speaking with Noah in the hallway. Furrowing her eyebrows, Holiday decided to check in on what was going on.

"Sup Six? What's going on?" Rex asked as the duo approached the other two.

"White wants Noah to stay with Providence," Six started and was interrupted by a 'yes!' from Rex. "To become an agent," Six finished.

"What? Isn't this pushing it a little too fast?" Holiday asked, concern lacing her voice as she took a step foreword.

"Noah is due to a fight against me tomorrow at ten A.M.," Six announced before walking off.

"D*mn you White, you're really pushing it," Holiday growled before she looked at Noah who didn't look worried or anxious at all. In fact, he looked bored, uncaring, a little too calm.

"Dude, aren't you worried about this?" Rex blurted angrily at Noah. "I mean, no offence, but you're half blind, you'll never make it!" Rex continued, waving his arms in the air.

"Rex calm down, when White wants something, he'll never give up until he gets it," Holiday butted in, cutting Rex off.

"Yeah, like a five year old," Rex grumbled as he crossed his arms angrily. "I still think that it's stupid; at least give him a little more time," Rex continued with a huff.

"You do know that I'm still here, right?" Noah asked.

"Yeah I am aware of that, but come on! White's being a big jerk right now, tossing you into Providence business just like _that_?" Rex raged leaning foreword to have his face inches from Noah's. Noah grunted and pushed Rex away by shoving him in the chest.

"Calm down, Six said that he won't give it his all," Noah reassured nonchalantly. "I'll be just fine Rex; you're acting like a worried teenaged girl," Noah continued.

"Well I am a teenager aren't I?" Rex challenged.

"Okay you two, just please be quiet and we'll see what happens tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rex, Holiday and Bobo stood on the balcony to look down at Noah and Six who were about to engage in a fight ordered by White Knight. Rex slightly jumped when Six abruptly launched himself at Noah. Rex defiantly wouldn't have had the time to react to that speed, but Noah matched it and ducked down only to have a few strands of hair sliced off by one of Six's katanas. After figuring that the katanas won't work against Noah, Six immediately moved to physical combat. Noah easily blocked and landed a few blows while Six, surprisingly, was having difficulty in landing a few blows for himself. As Six swung his right arm, he expected Noah to bend back, which the blond did and his katana slid out from his sleeve. Noah, somehow seeing this maneuver coming, bent even farther back until he almost had the top of his head touching the ground, and he didn't fall over.

"Dang, I think that Six has met his match," Rex pointed out with a smirk as he rested his head on the railing to the balcony. This was more entertaining than nerve wrecking. "I mean, Noah's landed at least five hits while Six has none!" Rex continued excitedly. Rolling her eyes, Holiday didn't respond to Rex's comments and continued to watch the fight. Bobo simply was too preoccupied to listen to Rex, he was too absorbed into the fight Six and Noah were engaging in. Everything went by in a blur before the loud clang of two katanas sounded, catching Rex's attention. Noah had managed to kick the swords out of Six's hands. Probably the foot version of the hand jab when Noah knocked the syringe out of Holiday's hand the first day they had him in their custody.

Six stared blankly at Noah before calculating his situation. Noah was pretty good, he'd either have to give it his all, or risk a life-long pestering from Rex about losing to Noah. Six inwardly sighed; he'd have to crank things up a notch. Noah was prepared for another attack, but had Six go for his katanas. Taking the chance, Noah aimed a spinning kick at the back of Six's head, only to have the agent duck down and smash the hilt of the sword into the crook of his leg, right below the knee. Falling back, Noah figured that Six decided to make thing's a little more challenging. Taking the task, Noah rolled back and onto his feet before striking a fighting pose. The fight dragged on for two more gruesome hours full of flashy moves and impressive defense on both sides. But the one who emerged victorious was Six, with a lucky shot since his stamina lasted a tad longer than Noah's. The teen's moves were becoming sluggish and sloppy, so Six took the chance and striked, earning him the victory. Lying on the ground, Noah looked over to his side to see Holiday and Rex walking over to them. He had just lost, he'd never been outmatched, well, until now, but this was his first defeat if you don't count his abusive parents.

"White, he's defiantly good enough," Six reported into his communicator before leaving with a nod. Sitting up, Noah sighed in defeat, literally. Don't sweat it buddy, I definitely would've lasted five minutes without my machines," Rex reassured.

"…Thanks…," Noah replied and gave Rex a warm smile, melting the other teens heart.

XXXXXXX

**Yay, here's our most recent chapters end! Anyways, should this be an Mpreg between Rex and Noah? If so, it sucks to be me. XP Anyways, if you're reviewing, be nice, bla, bla, bla…Peace out my friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Oh gosh, I apologize for leaving like that so please put your weapons down ^^'. I got that 'disease' called Writers Block...and procrastination...and High School. And about the MPreg, I've decided NOT to do it since it would be a pain after I thought about it and that it would totaly screw up the ending (WHICH IS NOT A HAPPY ONE IF YOU DIDN'T CATCH THAT A FEW CHAPTERS AGO). Anyways, here's the next chapter to my story.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Noah was now joining Rex, Six and Bobo on Evo sightings since he had been deemed good enough by Six. At the moment, they were chasing down a big hamster thing that could run super fast and spit giant globs of acid made to look like vomit; gross. Rex smashed into the Evo while riding his hovering motorcycle, taunting it as he rode off, having the hamster Evo chase after him.

"You're too slow!" Rex laughed as he endlessly took right turns, going in circles around a few buildings, knowing that the Evo was dumb enough to continue following him. Six, Noah and Bobo were watching from their perch atop a building that Rex would turn around countlessly. "Come on, step it up!" Rex taunted.

"Stop acting like Sonic the Hedghog!" Bobo yelled, catching the Evo teens attention before he returned to riding in circles.

After growing bored of riding around the four buildings, Rex turned around and smacked the Evo again, yelling: "Bullseye!" in the process. Rex jumped up and turned the motorcycle back into his legs before approaching the downed Evo. Placing his hands on the Evo's stomach, Rex began the process of curing the Evo.

"Alrighty, cured another one," Rex stated triumphantly, looking up at his buddies as they watched from the building. "You know that you guys could've helped?" Rex asked with a smug look on his face making Bobo groan.

"The cheif's pretty dumb at times."

"Hey, I heard that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rex and Bobo played video games against each other while Noah watched, never had the blond boy seen such a contraption. Rex laughed as he continuously pummled Bobo at a game that they were both pretty new to.

"Ha, seventh win," Rex triumphantly said.

"Fine, why don't you play blondie here," Bobo grunted in irritation, walking over to Rex's bed to go sweat on. Glaring at Bobo for laying on his bed, Rex handed Noah a controler.

After showing Noah how to play, Bobo was now the one laughing as Rex was now the one being pulverized. Rex, determined to win at least once, continued to try and try, but failed every time. He would come close every now and then, but not close enough.

"Okay Noah," Rex said, finally giving up. "You win," Rex continued, handing his controler to Bobo. "Have some fun," Rex stated before leaving to grab something to eat.

Walking into the white kitchen, Rex opened the fridge, searching for something that seemed appealing to him. Apple, no. Orange, no. That left over stuff from yesterday which he couldn't quite remember what it was, no way. Closing the fridge, Rex continued to look in the small food drawers, see if there were any sweets he could steal. Holiday's chocolate, no way, the last time that happened it didn't end so well. Bobo's banana cupcakes, nah. Six's toffee, same thing as Holiday: off limits. Noah's chocolate brownies...maybe...nah, won't risk it after seeing what the other teen can do.

Sighing, Rex gave up and decided to wait until dinner, see what Bobo would make this time. Walking back over to his room, Rex opened the door to see Bobo being held back by Noah as he tried to get to the television, a killing intent gleeming in the chimpanzee's eyes.

"Oh, hey Rex," Noah greeted as he gave the Evo a 'help me out here' look. Rex walked over and hit Bobo over the head with a thick book.

"OW, cheif, what was that for?" Bobo growled as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. Rex simply shrugged with a stupid smile plastered on his face. "Well don't do it again," Bobo grumbled as he trudged away from the two. The two watched as Bobo exited Rex's room before looking at each other.

"Uhh..." Rex stupitle sputtered, not knowing what to say in the awkward moment. Looking into Noah's eyes, Rex noticed that they were a little more gray than when he had last seen them. "You're eyes are kinda gray," Rex pointed out.

"Oh, Holiday said that if I didn't do something about my semi-blindness I'd..." Noah started, but trailed off.

"Go blind," Rex finished for his friend in a whisper mostly to himself. Without thinking, Rex embraced Noah who's expression went from forlorn to utterly surprised. The two just sat there, not moving.

"Rex, please let go," Noah mumbled. Respecting Noah's wishes, Rex let go. "I'm fine Rex, I'll think it through," Noah continued giving the Evo a shy smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was midnight, a time where you aren't really disturbed since you're sleeping. Well, that wasn't going to be the case for Rex when he heard footsteps and then a loud bang as the sound of books hitting the floor resonated off of the walls. Grumbling at the disturbance, Rex turned on the light to his room and headed out to where the noise originated from.

"Can you-" Rex started, but was interrupted when he was kicked on the left side of his face. After a quick thump to the door frame, Rex definatly knew that it was Noah since he'd get kicked every now and then.

"Rex, is that you?" Noah asked from the darkness of his room. "I can't see, can you turn on the light?" Noah continued. Rex did as he was asked and flipped the switch, turning on the lights to Noah's room. Bobo was currently asleep on the dresser, seemingly he had managed to snore out the noise. "Will you?" Noah asked. What was he talking about? Rex rubbed his tired eyes before noticing that the small tint of blue that was in Noah's eyes had completly vanished.

"Noah, can you see me?" Rex asked, turning off the lights again to test his question.

"No, but can you turn on the lights?" Noah asked again. Rex flipped the switch again, yet, Noah's pupils didn't adjust to the light like a normal person's would do.

"They're on," Rex said, hoping that Noah's blindness had caught them so quicly. Immediatley after he had stated that the lights were on, an expression of fear appeared on Noah's face.

"Rex? Rex, I can't see anything," Noah whimpered as he slowly sank to the floor in fear, but Rex kept the blond teen from continuing, holding him up.

"What woke you up?" Rex asked, looking around Noah's room to see that the book case had been knocked over.

"My eyes were hurting," Noah replied in a shaky voice, he kept rubbing them in an attempt to regain his eyesight, but to no avail. "Rex, I can't see," Noah repeated in a pitiful whimper as a tear rolled down his left eye. This was worse than the torturous hours locked in the basement while his parents tortured him, he would always get light back then, but now, it was probably gone forever.

"Noah, calm down, let's go get Holiday," Rex reassured, leading Noah as he headed for the medical ward. Holiday usually spent most of her night there since her day was mostly dedicated to watching Rex's biometrics.

Opening the doors to the deathly bright room, Rex took a second of two to readjust while Noah seemed unfazed.

"Holiday, Noah needs to see you," Rex announced. Holiday turned away from her paperwork and looked at Noah.

"Okay, come on Noah," Holiday replied, motioning for Noah to follow her. Rex guided Noah to wherever Holiday was going to bring him. "You know that you don't need to come," Holiday stated kindly.

"Um, Holiday? Noah's kinda...um...blind," Rex answered, earning a mildly shocked look from Holiday.

Sighing, Holiday replied: "I knew that this would happen soon," before continuing on. "Noah, you're either going to need some eye treatment or you'll have to live with this," Holiday told Noah both of his options.

"Please, I do not want to be blind," Noah answered, making it obvious that he didn't want to stay blind. Nodding Holiday continued to walk in the directoin of an eye treatment room, they couldn't have everything in one room you know.

"I'll take this from here," Holiday offered, giving Rex a break and guiding Noah herself to their destination. "Rex, it'll take Noah a while to regain his eyesight after the treatment, so don't let him go on any missions until it's been two weeks, it'll take a total of three weeks or more for him to fullly recover," Holiday explained, earning a nod from Rex. "Now go back to sleep, you may have an early morning mission," Holiday said before dissapearing behind the door to the eye treatment with Noah.

Morning came and Rex was awoken by Bobo who was currently poking his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey cheif, where's blondie?" Bobo asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. "I saw that the book shelf was tipped, d'ya do that?" Bobo continued.

"Noah's blind and is being treated, now leave me be," Rex grumpily growled, rolling over onto his side, placing a pillow over his head while he was at it. Shrugging, Bobo decided to see if Holiday was done with Noah and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, another reason for why I haven't updated in a while, the internet died on the laptop I used so now I'm using a small Notebook, Netbook whatever it's called. There's no spell check (which kinda sucks) and I have no idea how many pages this is, so hopefully this was long enough for you guys. Now for what I say for nearly every chapter (probably every): if you're going to review, be nice since I'm kinda going through a depression at the moment. My parents think that I'm depressed so now I have to see a phyciatrist (however you spell it). Peace out my friends!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Ha, I'm finally back, hopefully that didn't take too long (which it probably did). Anyways, as usual, I have absolutely nothing to say, so let's get right to the story.**

**XXXXXXX**

Holiday cracked the door open bit just to take a peek into Rex's room to see if the teenager was awake. Surely he wasn't since it was seven in the morning. Evo activity had dropped dramatically for some reason and that meant anyone could sleep in for almost as long as they wanted to. As she had seen, Rex could clearly sleep in until two in the afternoon.

Closing the door quietly, Holiday walked away from Rex's room and to the medical wing to wait a bit longer.

Rex unconsciously rolled off of his bed, smacking into the floor painfully on his head, jerking the teenage Evo awake. Whimpering in pain, Rex rubbed his pulsing head as he sat himself up. Standing up soon after, Rex grabbed his goggles and fastened them around his head and adjusted them until they were in a comfortable position. Slowly trudging over to the bathroom, Rex temporarily forgot that Noah had gone blind over night.

As he brushed his teeth, Rex made stupid faces in the mirror just because he tended to get bored as he brushed his teeth. Every now and then he'd go a little too far and either swallow some toothpaste in a painful way or gag since he pushed his toothbrush too far back into the throat.

Exiting the bathroom with a 'I-really-wish-I-could've-slept-in-a-little-more' expression on his face, Rex fumbled half groggily with the door knob. Forgetting that he had to pull the door open instead of push, Rex ended up pulling the door open a little too forcefuly, pulling it right into his head.

"Ow, I swear, I'm gonna have to stop rolling out of bed, it's gonna give me some more amnesia," Rex grumbled grumpily, rubbing his head once more. Furrowing his eyebrows, Rex opened his mouth and picked out a small bristle from his toothbrush and uttered a short and to the point 'damn', now he had to get a new toothbrush **(A/N: It's happening to me as well, I'm losing bristles on my toothbrush and end up picking them out of my mouth)**.

Heading towards Noah's room, Rex at least remembered to knock. After ten minutes of pointless waiting, Rex opened the door to find Bobo asleep on the floor and no Noah. Cocking an eyebrow, Rex suddenly remembered that his friend had gone blind and had recieved an oparation from Holiday. Sighing, Rex trudged over in the direction of the medical wing. He had a feeling this was going to be a not so great day.

"Ah Rex you're up," Holiday stated in slight surprise, Rex was up rather early. "Why up so early?" Holiday continued, speaking her thoughts.

"Well I kinda rolled outa bed," Rex replied with a huff. "I could've slept a little longer," Rex continued and Holiday nodded in slight understanding. "Oh and I need a new toothbrush," Rex spoke up after a moment of silence, earning another nod from Holiday.

"Noah will be regaining his eyesight within three weeks just in case you forgot," Holiday pointed out.

"At least he's having a better morning," Rex grumbled. "Hit my head twince and chocked on some tooth paste...again," Rex summarized his morning into one short sentence.

"I see," Holiday answered blankly as she flipped through the papers on her clipboard. Nothing happened within the ten minutes of silence which really bothered Rex.

"Why aren't there as many Evo sightings as usual?" Rex asked, slightly irritated by the fact. He was bored and had nothing to do but video games and stuff like that. Holiday didn't answer that one and acted like she had never heard his question, irritating Rex a bit further. "Um, hello? Did you hear me doc?" Rex asked, waving a hand in front of the woman's face.

"Yes, in fact I did, I just chose to ignore you," Holiday bluntly replied, flipping another peice of paper casually. Huffing, Rex leaned back in his seat and crossed one leg over the other. Might as well own Bobo in some video games for the time being.

"I'm off," Rex announced as he stood up and began to walk out of the medical room.

Practically kicking the door open, Rex looked at Bobo who was still sprawled out on the floor, snoring away like a lazy middle aged man, err, monkey?

"Bobo wake up, time to get owned," Rex called as he tapped Bobo with his foot. After about three minutes of doing so, Bobo finally stirred and sat up lazily.

"Huh, whadya say?" Bobo muttered groggily, standing up from his spot on the floor.

"Video games."

Rex wasn't really beating Bobo right now, in fact, he was getting his butt handed to him by Bobo on Mario Kart Wii. The monkey (who was Donkey Kong) would easily knock him off or zip right in front of him somehow. When they moved on to a different game, Bobo would still beat him somehow. They were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Bobo was Donkey Kong again. Maybe he should play a game that didn't have Donkey Kong in it.

"Let's face it cheif, you're off of your game today," Bobo stated with a smug smirk. Rex wasn't listening to Bobo's words, for he was too focused on beating the Chimpanzee at least once.

Rex sat, slumped over at the 'dining' table with a mug of a mocha latte and wearing a slight frown as Bobo chuckled over Rex being off of his game. Rex tried to ignore the chimp, but it was hard to when there was no other noises to interrupt him. _When did I start drinking coffee?_ Rex thought dumbly as he stared into the liquid stupidly. _And how did I make this again?_

"So, how's blondie doin'?" Bobo abruptly asked, making Rex perk up slightly.

"You slept through quite a bit," Rex mumbled. Bobo took Rex's answer in a different was and started chuckling. "No Bobo, it's not that, he went blind last night," Rex growled, sometimes Bobo was really irritating.

"No need to hide it cheif, I won't tell a soul," Bobo snickered. Frowning even deeper, Rex tried to stomp his frustration down by calmly taking a sip of the mocha.

"I'm dead serious Bobo, don't take it so wrongly," Rex growled after he finished the mocha latte.

"Oh reallly?" Bobo slightly challanged, raising an eyebrow smartly. Ignoring his sidekick, Rex walked away. "Humans," Bobo muttered to himself, returning to making toast with cinamon and sugar.

XXXXXXXX

**This is the best I can do right now. It's just a little chapter to uh, I don't really know, but Noah will be in the next chapter promise. And if not, well, sucks for me. So you know the drill, if you're reviewing, be nice, not so good self esteem here. Peace out my friends!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Okay, I'm back and done procrastinating for now. Lol, saw the new episode 'Basic' and it was pretty epic. ^^**

**XXXXX**

When Rex entered the small medical room, he was greeted by literally nobody. It was deathly silent and just no sign of anyone in the room.

"Hello?" Rex called as he advanced further into the medical ward. The computors were off, no machines were currently running, was he at the right place? Pulling the curtain to the side, Rex saw that nobody was on the medical bed, another erie fact. "Okay," Rex mumbled to himself; maybe he was the one going blind, just mentaly.

Exiting the room, Rex headed for the kitchen to find Holiday working on some papers and Noah sitting across from her with a slice of white bread in his hand.

"Well that was nice of you," Rex announced his arrival, making Holiday look up at him. "Leaving the medical ward empty without telling me," Rex clarified.

"Sorry, should've notified you," Holiday half apologized to Rex. "So, how's life?" Holiday continued with an off topic question.

"You should know, it's not like I see you every day," Rex grumbled, sitting in a seat next to Holiday with a huff. Holiay remained silent, most likely waiting for a stupid or logical answer. "Fine, life's fine," Rex finally said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Good," Holiday spoke up after scribbling something down on a peice of paper. Rex was obviously bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do and Noah was blind, so he really couldn't do much.

"So, any Evo sightings yet?" Rex asked, desperate for some entertainment. Holiday just shook her head. Groaning in frustration and boredom, Rex hit his head against the table and just sat there with a now burning forehead. Nothing to do, nothing to do was all that ran through Rex's head.

"So Noah, how are you doing?" Rex finally asked, lifting his head to look at the blond boy. Noah turned his head to look at him, but didn't directly look at Rex for he was blind. Rex really didn't like looking into those dead gray eyes that looked past him.

"Um, okay?" Noah answered, not really knowing how to answer Rex's question. "Dark?" Noah added, motioning towards his eyes. Rex just rolled his eyes and rested his head back on the table.

"So bored," Rex whined in a moan/growl. Silence followed. Then a beeping noise.

"Yes?" Holiday greeted into her communicator and fell silent to let the Provience member speak. "Okay, I'll alert him," Holiday answered and took her finger off of the button. "Rex, Evo activity," Was all Holiday had to say and the Evo was up and running. "Memphis Tenessee," Holiday called before Rex was out of hearing distance.

"So, would you like to adjust to your temporarily blindness?" Holiday asked, looking at Noah wearing a smile even though he couldn't see her face.

"Sure," Noah answered with a shrug.

Noah and Holiday were standing in the middle of the gym.

"Okay Noah, this'll also help when you regain your sight," Holiday explained. Noah nodded and started to focus intensly. Holiday wasn't wearing any shoes, so she walked around the blond teenager without a sound. When she stopped to Noah's left, Noah looked to his left and pointed at her.

"Good," Holiday smiled. Noah was learning to feel the presence of something alive so that he could still defend himself and just as she had expected, Noah was a natural at it from all of the years of abuse. "Once more."

"Got it," Noah answered and looked in front of him once more.

A few exercises later, Noah hadn't messed up a single one. Always getting it with deadly accuracy, Holiday started writing on a clipboard.

"Okay, now I'll throw a punch at you, do you think you're ready?" Holiday announced.

"Yes, I believe that I am," Noah answered with a small nod of the head. Holiday walked circles around Noah and once she made five circles around the teenager, she threw a half speed punch. Noah expertly avoided the punch as if he had known she was right there.

"Wow impressive Noah, I think that you can actually go back to fighting Evos within a week from now," Holiday announced. Noah nodded with a soft smile.

They practiced that exercise a few more times until Holiday figured that Noah was good enough. The two headed back to the kitchen and sat down to just relax and just enjoy the peace.

"So Noah, do you think that you'd want to go back to missions next week?" Holiday asked after she had finished scribbling something down on a piece of paper, something that was normal for her.

"Maybe, I'll think about it," Noah answered quietly, feeling that he should wait. Holiday nodded, still aware that he couldn't see her and returned to her papers. Before they knew it, Rex was back and all pumped up from the adrenaline of fighting an Evo.

"Whew, what a rush," Rex huffed and plopped into a chair next to Noah. "Really kicked that Evo's butt," Rex bragged, jabbing a thumb at his chest in confidence. "So, what have you been doing?" Rex asked, halting his gloating.

"Well we worked on some strategies and looks like Noah can go back to missions a week earlier," Holiday announced. "Though it's up to him," Holiday continued. Rex nodded and looked at Rex.

"So, did Six go too?" Noah asked.

"Well of course he did," Rex answered with a smile. "Six may be boring, but he'll always be at a mission," Rex continued, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms smartly.

"So Rex, are you not bored anymore?" Holiday asked, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Not really," Rex huffed with a smille. "I'd never get bored of kicking Evo butt," Rex smiled happily and uncrossed his arms. "So, Noah can go back to missions by next week?" Rex asked, changing the subject. Holiday nodded. "Sweet."

"Remember, it's up to him," Holiday reminded, this time looking up from her paperwork.

"Yeah, I know that, but it's pretty cool that Noah's just that good," Rex said, wrapping an arm around Noah's shoulder and pulling the teen closer, making him blush.

"Um, you're talking like I'm not here," Noah tried to say.

"Aww, don't mind it too much," Rex chuckled, letting go of Noah and leaning back into his seat. "Anyways, how would he be able to fight?" Rex asked, returning to the original subject.

"We tested some things and it's as if it's like he hasn't lost his eyesight," Holiday remarked. "Pretty proud of him," Holiday continued with a friendly smile. Rex nodded and closed his eyes to respect the peace. Everything was perfect at the moment, everything was in a comfortable silence and Rex had just beaten boredom into submission.

Rex lifted his head from the table and just noticed that he had fallen asleep. Noah and Holiday were still there, so it had probably only been a hour since the two seemed to never get bored with seemed impossible to Rex.

"Nice to see you awake," Holiday remarked, not looking up from her pile of papers in an act of calmness and being occupied. Rex grunted tiredly and lay his head back on the table. Right now, he wasn't bored, he was more like inbetween bored and entertained, neutral.

"Slept for an hour," Holiday added.

"Thought so," Rex mumbled. "I needed that nap," Rex continued in a yawn. Holiday nodded at her pile of papers and decided to take a break from them. Maybe she could just talk with the teenagers.

"So, how's life?" Holiday asked abruptly.

"Tiring," Rex yawned.

"Okay," Noah answered.

"What's your favorite food?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Not dog food," Holiday obviously understood why Noah didn't like dog food. It tasted horrible, if was meant for dogs and that he was fed it for almost his whole life.

"Dog food's for dogs," Rex sighed. Holiday rolled her eyes, whenever Rex just woke up from a nap, not sleep, he really wasn't in touch with reality, though it only lasted for ten minutes.

"Rex, just don't talk," Holiday sighed, shaking her head with a hand placed on her forehead. Rex just groaned and placed his head back on the table.

XXXXX

**Yay, finally finished this chapter. I'm watching Jessy(?) V. Conspiracy theory with my dad and it's really nerve wrecking. Anyways, if you're reviewing, be nice, fragile self esteem here, so peace out my friends!**


	10. Chapter 10

** All right, here's our next chapter, I'm proud of myself for getting to doing this so early, plus, I'm writing a book right now, but I don't have a name for it at the moment, but when I do and when it gets published (hopefully before Christmas) I'll tell you and hopefully you're interested. I thank you all Generator Rex fans, Super Smash Bros fans for helping me improve on my writing skills. Kudos ^^. Anyways, let's not get off topic and start the chapter. Enjoy.**

**XXXXX**

Rex really couldn't help it, but he always found himself staring when Noah and Holiday were practicing battle techniques. Noah moved more gracefully than Rex would've expected when it came to step by step fighting, because when Noah fought against Six, he was a bit sloppy since he had to move so fast. If Rex was unlucky, Bobo would find him staring every now and then.

Noah and Holiday were so far into training that punches and kicks were thrown almost every second, making it look like a dance. Noah was the avoider, Holiday was the attacker. Rex was rather excited about the fact that Noah could return to missions with him tomorrow. Noah had said that he could make out the brightest of things like the sun and the brightest of lights that they could generate here, but that was practically it. He could see different colors if the background was pure white though, but that didn't make much of a difference. But when Holiday said that Noah was just fine with going back to missions, she was nearly always right.

"So, do you have a thing for blondie over there?" Bobo asked, interrupting Rex's thoughts and making the teenaged Evo blush in embarassment.

"Well-I...ugh," Rex tried to find words to say, but ended up failing miserably. Bobo chuckled and resumed watching Holiday and Noah practice. Rex sighed and returned to watching Holiday and Noah train as well. Holiday seemed to stop and say something, then the two left the room. Rex and Bobo followed.

"So, how'd I do?" Noah asked Holiday.

"Great, you're definatly ready for combat," Holiday remarked with a kind smile. "I'm surprised that you can sense my movements," Holiday added in the form of praise. Noah smiled shyly and the two sat down i at the kitchen table. "Well I'll make some sandwiches and we'll do some finishing touches tomorrow."

"Okay," Noah nodded and Rex and Bobo entered the kitchen.

"Ah hello Rex, Bobo, would you like a sandwich?" Holiday offered.

"What kind?"

"Tuna."

"I'll pass," Bobo grunted, raising a hand in a gesture of dismisal. "I'm not a big fan of tuna," Bobo continuedd gruffly, sitting down in a chair just to hang out with Rex and Noah.

"I guess that I'll have one," Rex sighed, sitting down across from Noah. The two sat in an awkward silence, both fiddling with their fingers or sleeves, not knowing what to say to each other. Bobo sat there and took it as entertainment quality and started snickering to himself, luckily not being caught in the act.

"All right, eat your tuna and like it," Holiday joked, sliding two plates with sandwiches on them towards each teen. Rex rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the sandwich.

The two had finished their lunches and were heading towards Rex's room since they didn't have anything to do at the moment. Things were happening slowly for them and slow wasn't Rex's thing.

"Um, so are you planning on going back to missions tomorrow?" Rex asked awkwardly. Noah shrugged his shoulders and that was all Rex got. Rex couldn't resist much longer and ended up pushing Noah up to the wall and kissing the blond teen. Noah yelped out in surprise, eyes wide and confusion evident in his expression but immediatly kissed back. Rex didn't know if it was love or lust, but he didn't care and started to pull Noah's jacket off. The split second Noah noticed that, the blond pushed Rex away.

"Rex, I...can't do it yet..." Noah said, images of his crues father and mother flashed into his mind. "I'm...just not," silence. "Ready yet," Rex nodded with a smile and backed away from Noah. Then a whistle came from behind them. Bobo.

"Wow cheif, you went pretty fast there," Bobo said with a crude smirk plastered on his face. Noah immediatly went red and ran off.

"Gah Bobo you-never mind," Rex growled, running off after Noah. Bobo sat there silently until he was out of hearing range and burst out into a violent fit of laughter.

"Priceless," Bobo chuckled to himself and walked away. "I'll have to tell Holiday."

Noah was on his bed with a pillow over his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Rex entered the room and sat down next to Noah, rocking the bed when he sat on it. Noah tried to act like he didn't notice Rex, but it was impossible to pretend to not notice someone when they just sat on your bed. The movement would give it away unless you were a heavy sleeper.

"Noah?" Silence. "Come on, I know you're aware of my presence," Silence. Sighing in slight frustration, Rex lay down next to Noah and snuggled up to the warm blond. A few minutes passed and Noah finally decided to roll over and face Rex.

"I'm sorry," Noah mumbled quietly.

"No need to apologize," Rex replied with a warm smile. "But apology accepted."

XXXX

**SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry that it's so short, I'm absorbed in watching The Universe and they're covering Saturn; my favorite planet. Well you know the drill, be nice if you're reviewing, fragile self esteem. Well, I'll see you later, peace out my friends!**


	11. Chapter 11

** Saw the episode "Plague" yesterday night (As of November 13 2010) and I LOLed (more like chuckled) at the scene where Noah was asleep on the basketball court. Plus, the idea of that episode was really sweet, everyones asleep, not a surprise if one of them would've been me, I'm a really heavy and good sleeper. The only problem I have is that it's hard for me to get to sleep. Well anyways, here's the next chapter. **

**XXXXX**

Holiday had heard about what happened between Rex and Noah from Bobo. Ever since that day, the two teens had been avoiding each other, which was bothering Holiday.

"So Rex, how's life?" Holiday asked out of nowhere, catching Rex's attention.

Looking up from his lunch, Rex shrugged his shoulders casually. "Fine I guess."

"Are you sure?" Holiday pushed on, raising an eyebrow. Rex looked at her with a questioning look. Holiday waited for an answer, crossing her arms after a few seconds of waiting in silence.

"Okay fine, not going so well," Rex gave in to Holiday's staring. Holiday gave the teenaged Evo a 'that's-what-I-thought' look. Rolling his eyes, Rex returned to his lunch without talkign any further. Holiday watched Rex for a moment and walked away, deciding to visit Noah.

"Hey Noah," Holiday greeted, surprising the blond. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Noah replied with a small smile of acceptance. "I'm fine," He added. If Holiday would've done this to him when they had just brought Noah in, she probably would have had to avoid a kick.

"So, how are you? Do you think that you're ready to preform missions yet?" Holiday asked. Noah was silent for a while, thinking about the topic. Holiday let him take his time and simply waited in respectful silence.

"Well, I guess I'm ready," Noah finally answered with a smile. "I'm sure of it," Noah added for reassurance. Holiday nodded.

"Good, I'll inform Rex and Six about this and you can start again soon," Holiday remarked and walked away from Noah. Noah watched her leave and was happy that he managed to keep her from talking about him and Rex.

XXX

Noah jumped out of the way of a thrown rock. Noah stood still to take in his blurry surroundings and focusing on figuring out what the Evo would do next. Rex growled when he was pinned down by the Evo, pushing it off by activating his iconic mechanical fists and punching it. The dinosaur like Evo snarled and bit at him, managing to get ahold on Rex's sweatshirt.

"Hey! Give that back!" Rex raged, going after the runaway Evo. Noah jumped in front of the Evo and managed to knock it aside with some flashy foot work and a kick. "Nice job!" Rex called, grabbing his dropped sweatshirt and putting it back on. "Let's finish this!" The two comrads charged at the Evo, attacking it from the front and from the back. Aiming his Providence gun, Noah shot at the dinosaur and forced it to back up, allowing Rex to cure it.

"It's all in the bag," Rex boasted triumphantly as a young man stood up groggily and thanking him. "Uh, no biggy," Rex replied to the man's thanks, feeling rather awkward. Noah smiled at the humor in front of him. Six and Bobo were standing on the sidelines, Holiday had told them to make sure Noah was ready for missions.

"Blondie's pretty good for being mostly blind," Bobo admitted with a smirk, lazilly crossing his arms behind of his head. Six didn't make any gesture of aknowledgement and just kept his eyes on the two teens.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Rex stated with a confident look on his face, Noah slowly trailing behind him with a nervous look on his face. They walked back onto the ship and took off for 'home'.

Bobo tried to watch television, but Rex's snoring didn't make anything any better. Bobo glared at the television with a sour look on his face. Grumbling to himself, Bobo turned up the volume to maximum and turned the Wii on. The introduction ring for the menu was so loud that Rex woke up abruptly, activating his mechanical sword and managing to hit Bobo on the back of his head.

Holiday raised an eyebrow when she heard the faint ring of the menu screen on the Wii. That was pretty loud since she was on the other side of the building. Shrugging it off, Holiday returned to her work.

"OW, what was that for?" Bobo yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you turned it up that loud so you brought it upon yourself," Rex retorded like a little kid, deactivating his mechanical sword and laying back down. Bobo snorted and turned the volume back down. Mumbling to himself, Bobo picked up a Wii remote and began playing the game console.

Noah sighed and looked over the balcony, the one he had used in an attempt to escape Providence a while ago. Looking down, all the blond saw was different shades of brown. Thinking back to the kiss he and Rex shared, Noah lowered his head and closed his eyes, feeling that he had gotten too close to someone and would end up breaking their heart somehow. Noah enjoyed the silence until Rex walked up from behind him.

"Say, have you ever seen snow?" Noah cocked an eyebrow. Snow? What was that?

"Um, if I don't know what it is, I probably haven't seen it," Noah replied. "Why do you ask?"

Noah was mesmerized by the white flakes floating down from the sky only to melt when they landed on his palm. Rex watched from a bench that he had to clear off just so he could sit down. Rex had flown Noah to northern Minnesota and he was glad that he had managed to get the boys interest level up.

"Well, what do you think of it?" Rex asked, taking a hand out to let some snow flakes land on his open palm. "Other than cold and wet," Rex added.

"It's...I don't know...peacful," Noah answered, still gazing up at the sky. Rex let his hand fall back into his lap and enjoyed the moment while it lasted. "Does it rain here?" Noah asked.

"Yeah it does, but it's winter right now," Rex answered.

"Winter?" Rex couldn't believe how unexposed Noah had been to the world. Even though they had known each other for quite some time now, Rex still had some things to figure out about his companion.

"It's a time of year," Noah nodded, understanding what that meant.

"Is snow always like this?"

"No, sometimes it's _not_ peaceful," Rex replied, thinking back to the incident at Paradise base out in Antarctica. "It can even come down as ice and hurt a lot," Rex added.

"Is there a name for that?"

"Of course there is, it's called hail."

"Hail," Noah repeated just to get it into his brain. The bitter cold didn't get to any of them for some reason and a few people gave them funny looks since they were only in sweatshirts.

"Well, we better get back before White throws a cow," Rex announced. Noah nodded and the two took off.

Rex sat in bed, just watching television along with Bobo. The ape was drinking from a soda can and making stupid remarks to the television when something didn't go the way Bobo wanted it to. Noah walked in and sat next to Rex.

"Hey, what's up?" Rex asked.

"The sky, anyways, can we go back to that place again some time?" Noah asked.

"Sure," And this time, they shared a passionate kiss, unknowingly, Bobo was watching, chuckling to himself.

"I gotta tell Holiday this."

XXXX

**Okay readers, here's the next chapter. Damn, it's snowing like five feet an hour, seriously, it's really coming down, especially for the second day. The first day was in October. Anyways, you know the drill, if you're reviewing, be nice, peace out my friends!**


	12. Chapter 12: WARNING SAD CHAPTER

** Hey, I'm back, sorry for the delay. LIteraly slid out of the driveway due to ice at noon today (as of November 21 2010). **

** WARNING, THIS IS THE SAD CHAPTER I'VE BEEN WARNING YOU ABOUT!**

**XXXXX**

Rex paced back and forth in axiety. Holiday had sent Bobo, Six and Noah off to an Evo sighting and Rex just had a terrible feeling about it. Holiday had told him to calm down and just wait for them to return, saying that Noah was going to be just fine.

"I just can't relax doc," Rex groaned, looking at Holiday with a stressful look on his face.

Placing a hand on Rex's shoulder, Holiday reassured with a sigh. "Calm down Rex, just wait and see, Noah will come back."

"I just can't shake this feeling," Rex said, rubbing his arms as if he were trying to warm himself. Holiday gave Rex a sympathetic look, the teen was definatly sensing something, kind of like a sixth sense. "Why am I so cold?" Rex growled to himself. Holiday heard the pure stress in Rex's voice and placed her other hand on Rex's other shoulder.

"Relax Rex, you're going to hurt yourself if you continued to stress yourself," Holiday warned, looking sternly into Rex's eyes. "Calm...down," Holiday added. Rex closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, the stress now gone.

"Okay doc, I'll try," Rex whispered. Holiday smiled and nodded, taking her hands off of his shoulders and walking back over to her paperwork. It seemed that Holiday always had paper work. Suddenly, there was beeping coming from Holiday's communicator. Pressing the button, Holiday greeted Six with a friendly hello.

"What?" Holidy asked, face paling slightly. Fortunatly, Rex wasn't looking at Holiday, giving him a lack of visual signs of Holiday's shock. "Um, okay...yeah...five days sounds good? Okay...come back safe," Holiday ended the conversation. Rex didn't say anything, he had managed to hear nothing Holiday had said since he was so deep in thought.

Night fell and anxiety returned to the poor teenaged Evo.

"Doc, why haven't they returned yet?" Rex asked, tugging on Holiday's sleeve to get her attention.

"Rex, they've been sent to another sighting and will be gone for five days," Holiday half lied with a tone that sounded slightly stressed. "Calm down, you worry too much," Holiday continued, looking at the stressed Evo. Rex sighed and sat down in a chair, it was about one in the morning, he had badgered Holiday for several hours and he thought that she deserved to be left alone now.

"Okay doc, I'll relax, but if you're lying that Noah's okay, I can't trust you anymore," Holdiay looked away in shame at the words, though refusing to tell Rex the ugly truth.

"Is the kid okay?" Bobo asked with a worried look on his face. Six remained silent, examining the unconcsious Noah who was rested on a motel bed. How they got into the motel with an unconcsious teenager was a mystery, but ignore that fact.

"He'll be fine as long as we do things right," Six finally spoke up. Bobo returned his gaze to Noah with worry evident.

"Get well blondie, Rex won't like us anymore if we lose you," Bobo muttered and walked away.

Morning arrived, Rex haden't slept and he was _stressed_. Holiday had to lock herself into her room to avoid the young man and she didn't feel very proud about it. Rex was outside of Holiday's room, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, slumped down in an unhealthy position.

Holiday looked at the door to her room and pondered about if she should leave and deal with Rex like a trooper or hide away in her room like a coward. Standing up, Holiday gathered her papers and walked over to the door and pushed it open. Seeing Rex slumped over across the hall, Holiday felt sympathetic towards Rex and crouched down, lifting his head by the chin.

"Rex, it's okay, now go get some rest," Holiday said with a soft smile of sympathy. Rex gave a faint nod and stood up, walking away to his room.

**Four days later**

"Okay Six...okay, I'll see you tonight," Holiday quietly said, a tint of sadness in her voice. Sighing, Holiday hid her face in the palms of her hands and just left herself to think. Sighing every now and then, Holiday finally lifted her face away from her hands and looked into space with no expression. Things would just go down hill from now on and she saw no hope, no light at the end of the tunnel.

"Holiday, are they coming back today?" Rex asked. The teen had managed to calm himself the third day in and Holiday now felt even more guilty than she had ever felt before. Rex was oblivious. She was keeping a secret. Something she never should've done. "Did Six report on Noah? Is he okay?" Questions like that would be asked and Holiday couldn't take it. The guilt built up and she didn't want to keep a secret anymore. What did Rex do to make them keep a conspiracy?

"Rex, Noah's not coming back," Holiday finally announced with a crack in her voice. Holiday was on the verge of tears. Rex's expression went into a slight shock and confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Rex, don't you understand? Noah's dead, gone, never coming back."

Three days. Three fucking days! Rex didn't know what to think. He had spent the three days after the announcement of Noah's death just wondering around like a lost dog. He hadn't cried at all. The information still was being soaked into his brain. Noah. Dead? Impossible. No, possible.

"I'm surprised, I would think that he'd lose it and go insane," Holiday whispered to Six. Six didn't answer.

Rex walked through a hall way, everything feeling numb. The fact that Noah was never _ever_ coming back just didn't seem legit to him. His legs began to lose feeling and he fell to his knees. And the tears came first. Then the sobs and then the sorrow. And the hate. Holiday had kept a secret. She didn't tell him. End of story.

Slamming his fists onto the ground, Rex snarled to himself about how dumb Holiday had been. He told her not to keep a secret. Did she listen to him? No! This was fucking bull shit!

"Damn it!" Rex wailed, balling his fists until he couldn't feel his hands anymore. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Rex repeated over and over with heavy sobs in between. 'Damn it' seemed to be the only two words he could say as he pounded his fists into the ground for every 'damn it'. Rex snarled to himself again about how fucking dumb Holiday had been. Becoming silent for a moment, Rex just sat there to think and just respect the silence.

Taking a deep breath to recollect his thoughts, Rex sat up and looked ahead with tear stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Rex whispered and dashed out of the building, flying off into the night.

**Seven years later**

"Yeah, life in Providence was nice, but living among people who'd keep important things from you really isn't my thing," Rex explained as he and a young seven year old boy sat on the roof of a hotel in Miami Florida.

"But doen't that make things worse for the Evo stuff?" The young boy asked, gazing up at Rex with big cloudy blue eyes.

"Well," Rex shrugged his shoulders. "It probably isn't the best for the world, but I do what I can do, anyways, what's you're name?"

"Enzo," The blond replied with a smile. Rex gave a nod. "My mom and dad don't really like me and the doctor people sayed that I would be blind someday," Enzo added. Rex paused for a moment. Holy crap, this was Noah all over again, just a different age. "Will you go back to Providence, if you do, I think the world would improve faster," Enzo spoke up, a bit too logically for a seven year old.

"Well..."Rex sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Please? For me?" Enzo pleaded with big, inocent puppy eyes. "For the world?" Enzo added.

"Then you can come with me," Rex announced and Enzo's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Sure."

Another day, another task. Rex had left without a trace, funny how Providence hadn't managed to pinpoint Rex's position even though he was still dealing with Evos. Sighing, Holiday trudged down the hall, figuring that there was no more hope for the cure of Evos.

"Hey doc, you got anything to eat?" Looking over her shoulder, Holiday couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Rex, a few inches taller and more mature looking. Next to him stood...Noah?

"Yeah, yeah, I know, what a surprise, say, do we still think pizza's cool around here?" Rex asked with a joking smirk. "Well, anyways, this is Enzo," Rex motioned to the mini Noah. Enzo gave a smile and a friendly, yet enthusiastic wave of the hand.

"Rex?" The information finally dawned on her and she rushed over to him, embracing the no longer teenaged Evo. "What...where did you go?" Holiday asked, tears of joy threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Anywhere in the world, when I first left, I went to Minnesota and just bummed out about Noah, but soon figured that brooding about it forever would never fix anything, so then I went to China for a bit. Hung out with Tuck, Cricket and Sqwydd for a while," Rex answered.

"Why'd you leave?"

"...You didn't listen to me..."

"I'm sorry," Holiday apologized, giving Rex another hug. "I really am," She added.

"No need to doc, I'm over it," Rex answered with a smile. "I just thought that it was the right thing to do at the moment. Just get away from Providence for a moment," Rex added.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Enzo yelled, looking up at the two grown ups. "Can we go kick some Evo butt now?" Enzo asked. "I'm ready!" Enzo added with a lot of enthuseasim. Holiday smiled at the young boy and ruffled his blond hair.

"Enzo, tomorrow," Holiday answered, earning an dissapointed look from the seven year old. "Rex, I'm gonna have to inform Six about your return and-"

"Holiday, I'm not gonna stay here full time okay?" Rex interrupted. "Anyways, you got anything to eat? I'm starving," Rex continued. Holiday smiled, good ol' Rex.

"I'm hungry too! I want a pizza, ooh, how 'bout lots of bacon! Or some pie!" Enzo went on and on about how hungry he was and what he wanted to eat.

"Calm down Enzo, we'll get you something to eat," Holiday laughed. Rex smiled, maybe he could take this kid as a fighting partner and a friend.

_"Can we go back to that place again some time?"_ Rex sighed, he had broken his promise. Noah was like snow, beautiful, fragile and deadly. Enzo was more like him. Wild, energetic, dry humored, that kind of stuff. Hopefully, he could revisit the place Noah had first seen snow every year.

_"Can we go back to that place again some time?"_ Promise broken. But Rex knew that Noah's soul would forever reside there every winter to watch the fragile flakes float down and rest themselves peacfully onto the ground. And some day Rex would join him. And they would forever be together in a content happiness.

_"Can we go back to that place again some time?"_

XXXX

**Okay, this story is done! I'm sorry if it ended too abruptly for you, just don't be mean to me for it. So, you know the drill, if you're reviewing, be nice, I have a fragile self esteem. Peace out my friends!**


End file.
